The provision of biomolecules in the form of peptides, proteins or RNA molecules is an important component in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical sector. Proteins and RNAs produced by recombinant technology or expressed in vivo are used to investigate basic mechanisms and relationships, as well as in the production of biotechnology reagents, in the production of transgenic animals or plants, or for medical applications in the development of treatments and vaccines. Depending on the application, the level of expression of corresponding molecules should be able to be regulated.
In most cases increases above the standard production levels are desired. Each expression system or vector construct has limitations, which determine the actual production output. The present invention relates to methods and applications that are able to modulate the level of expression of arbitrary genes in eukaryotic cells. In particular the method is suitable for modulating arbitrary genes so that the achievable gene expression is above the level that can be achieved with hitherto known methods for increasing the expression.